Carla and Peters Dilema
by ShaunieLeigh
Summary: Carla's pregnant, but whos the Father?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the spelling, my laptop doesnt know what 'Spell Check' means.

* * *

><p>Carla wondered 'round her living room. Pacing back and forth. Holding a pregnency test in her hand. A million thoughts circling round in her head, knowing this would be a terrible thing.<p>

Still pacing, she glimpsed down at her sweaty palm, moved her thumb from over the evidence that would either make her, or break her.

She stood still, just trying to build up the gutts to move her thumb, when she heard keys rattling outside, she jumped. Dropped the test on the floor. Before she had time to pick it up, He walked in.

'Peter' she said taking a deep breath. Trying to kick the test behind her.

'Hey Love, cant stop long, Simon's at my Dads for a few hours, i said i wouldnt be long picking him up' Peter said walking towards Carla.

Carla hadnt moved at inch since she had finally managed to hide the dreadful stick. Peter held her tight, she felt relaxed. She always felt better after a Hug from the love of her life.

'Whats that?' Peter said bending down.

'Oh, look Peter it doesnt matter' Carla said sharply as she ran her fingers through the roots of her long black hair, stressfully.

'But it does matter Carla' He replied worryingly. 'have you looked at it?'

'No, i couldnt bring myself too'

'Carla...your pregnant' Peter said not knowing how Carla would react.

Carla took a step back from Peter. Not knowing what to do...her head was full of thoughts again. 'Is it Peters...or Franks?' she found herself saying over and over again.

'Is it mine?' Peter said 'Or Franks?'

'I dont know' Carla cried. Tears were streaming down her face by this time.

'Look, its gonna be alright, we'll go to the Doctors and see how far gone you are' Peter said calmly to Carla, putting one arm around her and the other gently to her soft cheek, wipeing away her tears.

Carla let out a deep sigh, she knew Peter could always make her feel better, even if he didnt do anything major, just him been there helped.

The next day, Peter and Carla walked hand in hand to the Doctors surgery. Carla sat down in the waiting room, Peter went to go let the receptionist know they had arrived.

Peter walked over to Carla. She was sat with her head in her hands. He sat down beside her, put his strong arm around her, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

'Carla Connor?' A deep voice said.

'Here we go!' Carla sighed as she was standing up. 'wish me luck!'

Peter stayed sat on the seat, He watched Carla walk in another room with the Doctor. He reached over to grab a comic book, he had always loved reading the corny jokes.

40 minutes had passed.

Carla walked out of the Doctors Office, holding leaflets, Her face pale, looking like she had seen a ghost. Tears still streaming down her face. Peter stood up, Carla walked over towards him. His arms reached out to hold her. She sobbed on his shoulder.

She turned to face him, wiping her tears, pulling herself together.

'Its Franks' She told him.

'Oh Love, come here' Peter said lovingly, he pulled Carla close, held her tightly.

Frank had already taken so much of her and now hes still taking. Shes pregnant with a Rapists baby. Hadnt she already been through enough?

They arrived at Carla's Flat.

She went over to the counter, put her hands down and kicked her shoes off and slouched on the Sofa, Peter put the kettle on.

Peter walked over to the sofa, sat down next to carla. She put her head on his chest and just cried.

Peter felt awful. He didnt know what to say or do. He was there for Carla and he always will be, and she knew that.

As she lay resting on him, She stopped crying, looked up at Peter.

'Why does this have to happen?, i couldnt have his Baby' She said sounding like she really didnt have a clue what was gonna happen next.

'Look Love, there are other ways round this, ya'know, like abortions...' Carla interrupted him.

'You think i should get rid of it?' she said looking up at him.

'Its completly up to you love, im just saying that you dont have to go through with this if you dont want too' Peter replied, stroking her hair from her face.

Carla put her head back on Peters chest and tried her best to relax.

Silence.

'Im gonna have an abortion' Carla sounded determined.

The next day, Carla phoned the Abortion clinic, they had just been a cancelation so they could fit her in that very same day.

'Do you want me to come?' Peter asked her.

'No, its something i need to do by myself'. Carla replied getting her stuff together.

She kissed Peter then headed for the door.

A few hours passed.

Peter was still at Carla's flat, cleaning the Kitchen, trying to keep himself busy.

Carla walked through the door.

Peter stood up, looked at her with them dreamy eyes.

She ran over to him, hugged him like it was their last.

He put his arms around her, squeezed her tight. He could feel Carla leaning on him like Gravity had failed for her.

'Its too late' she said wiping her eyes, pulling away from Peter.

'Aw Carla' Peter said holding Carla's cheek.

Carla went to go sit down on the sofa.

'They said, that im to far gone.' Carla strugged to talk.

'We'll get through it love, You and Me, together' Peter reassured Carla.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter laid, awake. Looking down at Carla, watching her sleep. He held her tight, not ever wanting to let her go. Its Her he wanted, and now that Leanne was gone, nothing was ever going to pull them apart.

Peter sat thinking to himself about how happy he is and that yes, people are gonna speculate about them but it doesnt matter what they think because they love eachother, he loves everything about her and he will bring the baby up as if it was his. He wanted to make Carla happy and thats what hes gonna do.

As the minutes passed, Carla woke up, slowly.

'Im gonna be sick!' Carla said as she was getting up out of bed and running too the bathroom.

Peter laid there for a second, then jumped out of bed, ran over to Carla and held her hair back out of her face and rubbed her back. She was slouched over the toilet.

'Finished?' Peter asked her while reaching over to get her some toilet roll.

'Urgh!' Carla moaned. 'this is what its gonna be like isnt it?'

'Sorry love, but yeah' he tried to break it to her gently that this was gonna happen for a number of months. 'ill call Michelle and tell her your not going in today'

'Thanks' Carla said getting up from the toilet and brushing her teeth. She always hated how the taste just lingered in her mouth.

'How far gone are you exactly?'

'25 weeks' Carla answered, while walking over to Peter. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled her head into his chest. 'What did Michelle say?'

'She said it was fine, she'll cover for you' Peter reasured her.

'You didnt tell her i was pregnant did you?' Carla asked quickly.

'No, but shes gonna have to find out, sooner or later.' Peter told Carla as she looked up at him.

'I will do' Carla said pulling away from Peter, walking into her bedroom. 'One day'.

Peter went back to what he was doing and carried on making breakfast.

10 minutes later, Carla walked out to find a candlelit fry up on the table and Peter putting some music on, then turning round and giving Carla 'that smile' which made her melt.

'Breakfast Madam?' Peter said while taking Carla's hand and pulling her chair out for her.

'Oh that would be lovely' Carla replied putting on a posh voice.

'Oh Jolly good' Peter replied also putting on a posh voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of months later...

'Your getting big now love' Peter said while looking Carla up and down, drinking his coffee.

'I feel huge..' Carla replied waddling into the Kitchen.

'I made you some toast love' Peter pulled out the stool so Carla could sit down.

'Aww, where would i be without you eh?' Carla said giving Peter a cheeky smile.

'Just eat your breakfast' Peter said while moving Carla's hair out of her face. 'We've gotta go soon' Peter said while walking into the bathroom.

Carla finshed his toast and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth while Peter got his jacket.

A few minutes later Carla came out of the bathroom, grabbed her jacket off the sofa.

'Peter! you ready?' Carla shouted, she couldnt be bothered to look round the flat for him so she just shouted.

With the new baby coming, Simon and Peter moved into Carla's flat, it was much bigger and was closer to the school and nursery.

'Yeah love' Peter shouted back, as he walked into the Living Room and grabbed his jacket.

'Were gonna be late!' Carla said panicing. It was her last scan before the baby was due.

They had had a few difficulties. The midwife thought the baby had down's syndrome, so they had to go for a few more scans than usual, but this was their last one.

'Are you ready for this?' Peter said looking into Carla's eyes.

'Yes, Peter, i need to know' Carla said stroking Peter's cheek.

They headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla and Peter arrived at the Hospital.

They both took a seat, Carla did what she always did, looked through all the magazines pointing out how they were all so old and they should renew them. Peter knew the routine. He just sat back and left Carla to it. Its how he knew how she was feeling, when she gets all fidgity, shes nervous. When shes just sat in silence, a million things are going round her head. When she sits and stares are him, She is completely happy.

Peter watched her as she struggled to reach the magazines. He found it funny because she wouldnt give up, she was 7months pregnant now, she was only carrying one baby but it looked as if she was carrying 5. Even the Doctor said she was bigger than the average pregnant lady.

As Carla tried so many different positions, to reach the magazines. Peter sat with a huge grin on his face, laughing to himself.

'Carla Connor?' A voice said.

'Oh' Carla sighed.

'Haha, come on love' Peter said as he helped Carla up off the floor. She had tried kneeling on the floor, but obviously failed.

Carla and Peter walked hand in hand into the Midwifes room.

'Take a seat' Said the Midwife as she closed the door behind them.

'Thanks' Peter replied.

'So, Carla hows it been?' The Midwife asked.

'Fine, ya'know quite during the day, kicking me during the night'.

Peter looked at Carla and chuckled to himself.

'Right ok well if you wanna just lay down' The Midwife instructed Carla while standing up to get the equipment she needed for the scan.

Carla stood up, moved over to the bed and laid down, rolled her top up, held her hand out for Peter.

Peter stood up and walked over to Carla, held her hand and looked at the little screen.

'This is gonna be cold' Julie The Midwife told Carla. 'But you already know that'

'You know, you think you'd get used to it, but you dont..' Carla giggled.

Julie moved the ultrasound thing around Carla's belly.

Peter and Carla just looked at eachother smiling.

A Few minutes past.

'There we are' Julie said moving towards the screen still moving the camera thing around Carla's belly.

'Awwww, Hello little baby' Carla screamed with excitment.

Peter held Carla's hand tighter.

Anyone who saw them together could tell they were so inlove.

'Do you want to know what sex the baby is?'

They had tried to find out so many times before but the Baby never let them see, it always closed its legs which kept Carla and Peter guessing.

Peter looked at Carla.

'Do we?' Peter asked.

'Yeahh..' Carla answered with a big grin.

'Ok...here we go.' Said the Midwife, moving the camera thing round. 'Its a girl!'

Carla looked up at Peter.

'Were gonna have a daughter' Carla screamed with excitment.

'I know, love' Peter said with a big grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed Carla on her forehead as she looked back at the screen.

'I'll just print the pictures out for you, i'll be right back' Julie said wiping Carla's stomach.

Carla stood up and sorted herself out.

'Oh my! Peter were gonna have a little girl! 'Carla said reaching her hands out to Peters cheeks. She was so happy.

'I know! well done Love.' Peter said holding Carla's hand and kissing her.

Carla and Peter both put their hands on Carla's bump.

The Midwife walked back into the room and handed Carla the photos.

'Right, i'll see you in a couple of months then' Said the midwife opening the door so Peter and Carla could leave.

'Alright, thanks a lot, bye' Carla said while looking back.

'Bye Julie' Peter said while grabbing Carla's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter put his car keys on the counter while Carla walked through the door. She hadnt stopped smiling since they found out they were having a girl.

Peter hadnt seen her smile like that before. It made him happy seeing her happy.

Peter turned away from the counter to see Carla rubbing her tummy.

Carla felt Peters eyes on her, she looked at him and they both smiled like a double of daft kids.

'Come here' Peter smiled.

Carla walked over to him and put her hands around his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair. He stood with his arms around Carla's waist, her stomach pushed against Peter so they could both share the feel of their baby.

'Anyways m'off for a peepee' Carla pulled away from Peter and did her 'happy' walk to the bathroom.

'Cuppa?' Peter shouted to her as she was walking away.

'Oh! please darling!' Carla gave Peter a cheeky wink as she opened the bathroom door.

Peter had made the cuppa's and put them on the Coffee table and made himself comfy on the sofa.

Carla came happily strolling out of the bathroom, sat on the sofa next to Peter and snuggled into him, both stroking her bump.

They laid like that for hours everyday, thats how they liked it. Loving eachothers company. Simon had gone to stay at Leannes for a while. They both agreed that it wouldnt be fair on Simon if Leanne had gone for good.

'Carla...' Peter said sighing. 'I know this hasnt been the easiest few months, but at least we have a healthy baby, things could of gone the other way and she could of had Down's syndrome and we wouldnt of loved her any less if she had but at least we know what the outcome is now. Shes gonna have a lovely family and trust me Carla im not going anywhere! I Love You.' Carla sat up a bit and leaned on his chest, looked into his eyes and took in every word he said.

'I Love You Too' Carla said leaning in for a kiss.

'Good' Peter replied smiling.

'So...' Carla said, still looking into Peters eyes. 'We need Baby names!'

'Hahaha, i was wondering how long it was going to take you till you brought that up' Peter said laughing pushing his lips against Carlas forehead.

'So i was thinking...' Carla said sitting up, when she sat up, he knew she meant buisness.

'Ohh here we go' Peter said looking away, sitting up straight.

'Oi! im being serious now' Carla said playfully shoving Peter.

'Oh right..' Peter said while shoving Carla playfully.

'Right so...i was thinking, Taylor but then again Lily but then i like Rosie...What do you think?' Carla asked Peter.

'I like Lily..i think' Peter answered her thinking.

'I guess we dont have to decide straight away...' Carla said laying back down again, putting her head back on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Carla's nearly 9 months pregnant by this time. Shes ready to pop :)

Peter and Carla had just got back from dropping Simon off at school and food shopping.

Carla put the keys back on the counter as Peter struggled with all the bags. He never let her carry the bags because she was so heavily pregnant.

Carla stood laughing at the site of Peter with a dozen bags on each arm, this was gonna be their last big shop before the baby arrived.

As they started unpacking the bags, Carla had a sudden pain.

'Owww' Carla yelped.

'Wooo, whats the matter love?' Peter ran over to her. 'Sit down.'

'Ive proberbly just done too much' She reasured him.

He sat with her a few minutes.

'Im just gonna put the rest of the shopping away.' Peter told Carla, as he stood up and leaned over to kiss Carla's forehead as she sat stroking her stomach.

Peter kept looking over at her, he could tell she wasnt right.

He soon had unpacked all the shopping and sat on the sofa so Carla could use him as her own 'personal cushion'.

It wasnt long till she had fallen asleep. He was happily talking to her about Simon, then the next thing he knows shes asleep.

'Charming' He thought to himself. He decided he would go for a nap aswell.

'Owwwwww!' Carla screamed out.

Peter woke up, straight away.

'Right love, get in the car, im taking you to hospital' Peter insisted.

'No its fine.' Carla told him. She never liked Hospitals, there was always too many horrid memories there. 'Im just gonna go to bed.'

'If you have anymore pain then im definetly taking you to Hospital' Peter demanded.

As Carla walked over to enter the bedroom, her waters broke.

'Er, Peter, i think ive pee'd myself' Carla said looking down.

'Oh God! quick get in the car!' Peter said while getting Carla's bags that she had packed for the birth.

'Are we ready for this?' Carla asked Peter, looking scared.

'Well, its too late if not init' Peter joked.

'They got in the car and set off to the Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

After 16 hours of Labour. Beautiful Lily Rose was born.

'We did it Peter' Carla said as she held her gorgeous little girl in her arms.

'You did it, Love' Peter said kissing Carla on her head.

Even though Lily Rose isnt Peters, they decided on bringing her up as his.

'I'm just gonna go ring my Dad and see how Simon is' Peter said stroking Lily Rose's face.

'Ok Darling' Carla said smiling at her baby girl.

Carla couldnt believe she had done it, shes had a baby, no one ever thought she would. Not even she thought she was going to. She had always been alright on her own.

Carla decided she would give this whole 'sing to your baby' thing ago.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger and its so quiet in the world tonight, your little eyelids flutter 'cause your dreaming, so i tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light._

Lily Rose's eyes met Carla's.

_Too you, everythings funny, you've got nothing to regret, i'd give all i have honey, if you could stay like that..ohh darling dont you ever grow up, dont you ever grow up, just stay this little. _

Lily Rose started too fall asleep.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, It could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, Won't let no one break your heart, no one will desert you,Just try to never grow up..._

Carla kissed Lily Rose on her forehead not wanting to wake her.

What Carla hadnt noticed was Peter standing at the bottom of the hospital bed, with a huge loving grin on his face, holding two coffee's.

'Well thats embarrasing' Carla said blushing.

'That was a lovely little song' Peter said sitting on the side of the hospital bed next to Carla.

'My mum used to sing it to me, when i was really young' Carla said smiling looking down at her baby and looking at Peter in the corner of her eye.

'Aw, sweetheart.' Peter said kissing Carla.

'Anyways, your turn to hold her' Carla gave Peter a cheeky grin. 'I need to pee'

Carla always over shared but thats what made Peter love her more and more.

Peter swayed as Lily Rose slept. Back and Forth. Not once taking his eyes off her.

Carla snuck up behind Peter and put her arms round his stomach, Looking at Lily Rose.

They stood there for a few minutes.

Carla's midwife Julie walked in, Carla went to go and sit down on the bed. Peter laid Lily Rose down infront of Carla, so Julie could check her over.

'Do you have any idea when we can go home?' Carla asked.

'Well she looks fine, so today, if you like?' Julie answered smiling at Carla.

'Ohh, thats good news then' Carla said talking in a baby voice to Lily Rose.

Peter had never seen her so happy. It made him more inlove with her than he had ever been before.

'I'll just get the stuff together then we'll get off, yeah?' Peter asked Carla.

'Yes, Yes we will! yes yes yes' Carla chuckled talking in a baby voice to Lily Rose, waving her little girls arms about as she held onto her mummys finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla and Peter returned home from the hospital.

Lily Rose Barlow was in her baby carrier which Carla was holding.

Peter walked behind Carla with his hands full of bags that they had taken for Lily Rose.

"Welcome home, Baby Girl' Carla said with excitment.

"Why dont you get her settled into her new home, and i'll put the washer on?" Peter said in a cute baby voice while he was looking at Lily Rose.

They hadnt spoke like proper adults since their baby had arrived.

"Yeah sure" Carla answered taking her little girl out of her carrier. "Come on then sweetie".

Peter looked at her with a big grin on his face.

Neither of them had stopped smiling. They were finally a family.

Peter walked to the washer machine to hear Carla telling Lily Rose what room is what.

After Peter had put the washer on, he flicked the kettle on to make them both a cupper.

"Shall we put you in here then misses?" Peter looked round to see Carla talking to Lily Rose. Carla put her in her moses basket, so she could have a little nap.

Peter made the cuppers, put them on the coffee table and sat on the sofa. held him arm outwards so Carla could snuggle into him.

"Come here Love"

"Awww, shes asleep" Carla said looking at her then walking over to sit with Peter.

They were both sat snuggling together.

"I love you so much" Peter said kissing Carla on the top of her head.

"I love you too" Carla said while putting her arm around his stomach and squeezing him tight.

Peter ran his fingers playfully on Carla's arm.

"Can you believe that we did it?" Carla asked Peter laughing.

"Well yeahh but it all just happened so quickly..I mean, it was a rollercoaster ride wasnt it?" Peter said holding onto Carla as tight as he could.

"It really was but it was so worth it" Carla said looking over at the moses basket.

"I wouldnt change a thing, Shes perfect" Peter told Carla. "Your Perfect".

Carla looked up at Peter and leaned in for a kiss.

They laid, snuggled on the sofa for an hour, all calm and peaceful, then Lily Rose started to cry.

"Are you going or shall i?" Peter asked Carla.

"No, ill go" Carla stood up, gave Peter a smile and walked over to pick her baby up.

She swayed with her and hummed a song.

Lily Rose had finally stopped crying, so Carla thought they could all snuggle on the sofa together.

Peters phone buzzed.

It was his Dad texting him asking if it was ok to bring Simon home now because they had a busy night planned.

"Hey, is it ok if Simon comes home now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah course it is, you dont need to ask, silly" Carla said then kissed Peter.

Peter texted his Dad back.

They continued to snuggle on the Sofa.

10 minutes later Simon showed up at the door with Ken. Peter opened the door.

"Hey Dad, Hey Carla" Simon said as he walked over to see Lily Rose.

"Hows it going?" Ken asked Peter and Carla.

"Its going great thanks, We're loving it" Peter answered smiling at Carla.

"Oh, im glad to hear, anyways gotta run, Deidres waiting outside for me" Ken said while waving at Simon.

"Bye Grandad" shouted Simon.

Peter shut the door after his Dad had gone.

They were all reunited on the sofa again.

"Can i hold her?" Simon asked.

"No not.." Peter said.

"Yeah course you can, just sit on the sofa then" Carla interrupted Peter.

Peter gave Carla a worried look but Carla just smiled and nodded her head.

"Awww, look Dad shes not crying" Simon told his Dad.

"Ohh, shes like you" Peter said putting his arm around his son.

"Im just gonna go for a nap, you two alright?" Carla asked while getting up.

"Yeah, course we are" Peter answered smiling.

Carla walked over to Peter, Simon and Lily Rose. Kissed Peter, stroked Lily Rose's cheek. Then walked into her bedroom.


End file.
